


Of Pups and Wayward Omegas

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on rkcart's spectacular Werewolf AU, Childbirth, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Noctis, Werewolf!AU, Wolf!AU, beta Ignis, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: The love, comfort and safety provided by his pack over the last four years had done little to quell the fear Prompto had felt every day for the past nine months. The fear that one morning he might wake from the beautiful dream and find himself once again chained at the foot of Ardyn’s bed, that the pup he carried was nothing more than the desperate delusions of a broken Omega. Eight years of torture and numerous miscarriages could not be so easily forgotten.Based on rkcart's Werewolf AU on Tumblr!





	1. Early Labor

The love, comfort and safety provided by his pack over the last four years had done little to quell the fear Prompto had felt every day for the past nine months. The fear that one morning he might wake from the beautiful dream and find himself once again chained at the foot of Ardyn’s bed, that the pup he carried was nothing more than the desperate delusions of a broken Omega. Eight years of torture and numerous miscarriages could not be so easily forgotten. 

Which was when when Prompto was woken up just after midnight by a painful cramp, he quietly crawled out of the bed without waking any of his mates, a impressive feat when he was the size of a whale, took both his phone and Noctis’ from the bedside table and relocated downstairs. 

From the moment they had discovered his pregnancy the pack had been nothing but attentive, ensuring he had everything a pregnant Omega could want. Except for sand he thought bitterly. Gladio was the worst offender, physically dragging him away from  _ anything  _ remotely sandy, literally anything. He’d even gone so far as to throw away his wheat bag when he’d been scenting it too often. Prompto would never forgive him for that, even if Ignis did promptly go out and replace it with a brand new one the following day. 

Following the advice provided by Regis and his own pack, Ignis and Gladio had gone about converting one of the relatively empty ‘cupboards’ downstairs into a ‘safe room’ of sorts. (Prompto silently noticed that the room was bigger than any ‘room’ the Omegas in Ardyn’s pack had ever been given.)’ A quiet, warm and comfortable little room for Prompto to escape to when everything became too much. Prompto had silently decided that this was where his pup would be warm, safe from the outside world and most notably away from the midwife his pack and Regis’ had insisted he should see. To be fair to her she was a kind older Omega, one who apparently had seven pups of her own, seven! But despite how kind and gentle she’d been with him he still couldn’t bring himself to fully trust her, and certainly was not going to allow her anywhere near himself or his pup when they were at their most vulnerable. And his little ‘nest’ was the perfect safe haven. With no windows and a newly installed lock courtesy of Gladio, he could hide himself away with the knowledge that no one would be able to get to him unless he wanted them to

As he reached the bottom of the staircase Prompto put a hand on his lower back and took a deep breath, holding onto the banister as a contraction started up. The pain wasn’t any worse than one of his heat cramps but he knew that wouldn’t last forever, the books Noct had ‘borrowed’ from his father had made that quite clear. When the contraction finally finished he let out the breath and rubbed the side of his bump, he received a harsh kick to the ribs in response. Prompto chuckled softly. So long as his pup was still moving everything was fine. Content in the knowledge his pup was still ok, Prompto strolled into the kitchen to collect a few bottles of water, Ignis had taken to making sure there were always plenty on hand in recent weeks, and as many apples and bananas he could carry. It turned about to be quite a horrific challenge to juggle his spoils  _ and  _ open the door to his nest, but no one could ever accuse Prompto of being a quitter. After what felt like forever he was able to get the door open by some form of hip magic, unfortunately he did have to use his entire body to open the door wide enough, especially as it kept catching on the ridiculous amount of blankets and pillows he’d accumulated. 

With a fair amount of difficulty Prompto set his snacks down against the wall and flicked the single light on. Immediately the room was bathed in a warm light and he was immediately set at ease. This was  _ his  _ space. He was safe in this little room, surrounded by the scents of his packmates, he absolutely had not been stealing their clothes. Nope. No sir. They couldn’t prove anything. Stepping further into the room Prompto shut the door behind him and sliding the lock into place. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his mates, he would put his life and the life of his pup in their hands, it was everything else he feared. There was always the chance that someone from his previous pack would find him, that Ardyn would find him. It was an irrational fear, one he’d desperately tried to overcome through numerous sessions with a lovely Beta from Regis’ pack, yet it was always present in the back of his mind. However, the creation of his nest along with the security of a single door settled those thoughts. 

Huffing Prompto tore himself from his thoughts as he settled himself among the blankets. As soon as he was settled in a comfortable position the pup made itself known again, once again lashing out with a hard kick to his ribs. 

“Please stop” He muttered softly, all too aware that he needed to keep his voice down lest he attract the attention of his mates. “Let mama sleep for a little bit.” Thankfully the flurry of kicks stopped allowing him to relax. With a wide yawn he grabbed the nearest scented item, Gladio’s favourite top - Prompto had desperately tried not to snicker when the Alpha had gone searching for it, muttering under his breath the entire time. He buried his head in the soft fabric, inhaling the strong scent of his Alpha as he drifted off. It was going to be a long night. 


	2. Active Labor

It was shortly after seven-thirty in the morning and during a particularly strong contraction, that Prompto heard three pairs of footsteps thump around upstairs. From where he knelt in the centre of his nest, chest resting on the largest and fluffiest pillow he could find, Prompto pointedly ignored their calls. They would find him soon enough, his scent would make sure of that. He was more interested in focusing on the contraction and trying to get through it. Thirty-six seconds after the now familiar pain began, it finally ended. Sighing in relief Prompto shuffled around, trying to alleviate some of the pain in his lower back to no avail. With a huff he grabbed his phone and set the timer, continuing to ignore his mates as the footsteps thundered down the stairs and the calls increased in volume. 

Three echoes of ‘Prompto?’ followed by a wave of familiar scents suddenly assaulted his senses. Pulling his head away from the pillow he stared at the heavy wooden door separating him from his mates. They obviously knew where he was, he could see the Noct’s shadow as the other Omega tried to peer through the gap between the door and floor. He continued to stare in their general vicinity in silence until Gladio threatened to break the door down. 

“‘M fine” He called out, his voice muffled as he turned his head back into the soft fabric of the pillow. He could hear his mates shuffling around on the other side of the door, but his attention was taken away from them by a harsh kick to his spine. Hissing in pain he rubbed his bump. “Come on baby, please stop kicking.” So far he had managed to keep his composure, burying his fear in favour of focusing on safely delivering his pup.

Early in the morning after being woken by his water breaking, he’d broken down. Not quite able to believe that after so long, after so many lost pups, the little one inside him was so close to being safe and most importantly, alive in his arms. That he was finally going to be a parent. It was almost too much for the young Omega, and he so desperately wanted to wake his mates and bury himself safely in Gladio’s arms. But he didn’t. Instead he found the playlist Ignis had helped him create for the labour months earlier, and made himself comfortable as he focused on calming down. He was going to be the bring this pup into the world safely and he was going to be a much better parent than his own, nothing was going to hurt them. 

Once again he was forced to speak up when he overheard Noctis start panicking. “I’m fine.” The voices fell silent. 

“Prom.” Gladio rumbled in response. Six that voice never failed to make his legs go weak, not that they were particularly strong in that moment. “Open the door please.” 

“I’m fine.” He repeated for the third time as he carefully shifted to lay on his side, wedging a pillow between his legs (He’d have to remember to wash it later) and another behind his back. “I can do this.”

“Darling, no one said you cannot. We just want to help.” Prompto would forever be grateful for having Ignis’ calm personality in his life. “How long have you been in there?” 

“All night.” Prompto replied, voice barely loud enough to be heard, but heard he was if Gladio’s soft curse was anything to go by.

“C’mon Prom, open the door please.” Noct chimed in. The shadow beneath the door, or lack of one, informed Prompto that his fellow Omega had laid himself down. Whether he was still trying to look in was another thing entirely, it was most likely that Noct had simply gotten lazy and couldn’t be bothered to stay kneeling. 

“I can’t. The door’s locked and I don’t want to move. ‘M comfy.” He shot back. It wasn’t a lie, he had made himself quite comfortable and really didn’t want to get up or well...shuffle across the room to open the door for his mates. Still, it was amusing to hear and smell his Alpha’s frustration. Unlike Ardyn, even when Gladio was frustrated there was never any malevolence to it, and if there was it was never directed at him. Initially that frustration had been terrifying, Gladiolus was after all significantly larger than Ardyn could hope to ever be, but after being accepted into the back his size was more comforting than threatening. 

“Baby, please open up. I promise that once you’ve opened the door you can lay back down and you won’t have to move again.” Gladio said. Prompto huffed and looked over at his phone, three minutes and twelve seconds. If the last few contractions were anything to go by, he had about two minutes to get to the door and settle down again. With a fair amount of difficulty Prompto was able to shift onto his knees and start crawling towards the door, there was no way he was going to try to stand up if he didn’t have to. He’d tried that once a couple of hours ago and very nearly face-planted into the floor. 

It was just as he released the lock that the familiar pain started up once again. Grunting in pain he placed his hands on either side of his bump and hunched over. Closing his eyes he tried to retreat into his head, focusing on breathing through the pain and attempting to time it. He lost track at thirty eight seconds when the pain finally overwhelmed him. As soon as the first cry tore itself from his throat he was bombarded by the comforting scents of his mates, as well as a soft crooning noise that could only be Ignis. He gasped when it finally subsided. That had undoubtedly been the most painful contraction yet.

“Shift away from the door Prom.” Gladio said softly and it was only when a hand touched his back did Prompto realised they had managed to open the door a fraction. Just enough to get their arms through but nothing more. Doing as asked, the labouring Omega shifted slightly and blushed when Noctis wriggled his way in through the larger gap. He’d completely forgotten that he was naked. In spite of having spent plenty of heats with his packmates, he was still incredibly self-conscious about the state of his body, more so when the stretch-marks appeared. 

“Hey Prom” Noctis whispered with a smile. Slowly and cautiously he approached the blonde until they were within arm’s distance of one another, at which point Prompto gladly collapsed against him. Nuzzling Noctis’ neck and inhaling as scent. Immediately Noctis’ arms were around him as he returned the gesture. “You should’ve woken us up Prom.”

“Sorry” Prompto whimpered, clinging onto him as though he would vanish at any moment.

“You have nothing to apologise for darling.” Raising his head from Noctis’ neck, Prompto was greeted by the sight of Ignis and Gladio, the latter carefully maneuvering himself through the doorway in an attempt to prevent it from swinging open and hitting one of his mates. He couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, a sound which brought a smile to everyone’s faces. Ignis leant over and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead, moving aside a moment later to let Gladiolus do the same. 

While the Alpha and Omega lavished the youngest member of their pack with affection, Ignis took stock of the nest. Eyes landing on the damp pile of blankets and abandoned clothing in the corner, accompanied by a few empty bottles and water and an apple core. It was quite obvious what had happened. 

“I forgot to time it.” Prom mumbled after a few minutes. The three looked at him in confusion. “I’ve been trying to time the contractions and the space between them. Forgot to do it this time.”

“The contraction lasted forty-three seconds.” Ignis added helpfully with a warm smile. “I began timing it as soon as your scent changed.” With a smile of his own Prompto reached out and took Ignis’ hand. “We’ll time the space between the next two, one missed one isn’t going to cause too much of a problem.” Lifting Prompto’s hand to his mouth he pressed a kiss to the back of it. Prompto pulled a face and placed a hand on his bump, moving away from Noctis slightly to look down.

“Please stop kicking me.” He said softly. Gladiolus tilted his head and shuffled around the pair of Omegas, laying himself flat on the ground so he was eye level with his pup’s current home. Grinning up at Noctis and Prompto he winked. 

“Stop kicking you mother pup.” Gladio chided playfully. Prompto made an almost inaudible noise and shifted once again, a sure sign that the pup was quite happily ignoring its parents. 

“I blame you for this.” Prompto joked as he relaxed against Noctis once again, dropping his head onto his shoulder. Despite his earlier determination to give birth to his pup alone, it was a relief to be surrounded by his pack, his mates. Behind him Ignis started rummaging through Prompto’s collection of blankets, throwing the damp ones down the hallway and setting the clean ones off to the side. 

Noctis watched the Beta over Prompto’s shoulder “What are you doing Specs?” He questioned.

“It may have escaped your attention but this is hardly the most hygienic location for a child to be born.” Ignis started, wrinkling his nose when he discovered three apple cores hidden beneath a pillow. Gladiolus sat himself back up, keeping a hand on Prompto’s thigh. Collecting up the pillows Ignis set them against the far wall, he’d organise them once he had cleaned up the mess. Satisfied that everything was in a more manageable state, he turned to his three mates. “Gladio, Noctis, why don’t you take Prompto upstairs and get him in the bath while I finish up here.” The blonde Omega looked back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “You’re thighs are covered with various fluids darling, and a warm bath will help with the aches and pains.” 

Prompto had completely forgotten that he was entirely naked from the waist down, and how disgusting his legs were. A bath was a really good idea. Aw crap. He was pretty much sat in Noct’s lap, almost certainly covering him in said birthing fluids. Not to mention Gladio had been lying on the floor beside him. He blushed brightly and ducked his head, burying his head in Noctis’ shoulder. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Prom.” Gladio said, noticing the way his Omega tried to hide his face from them. “We’ve been covered in worse.” Noctis snorted, playfully swatting at the Alpha while Prompto whined and tried to shrink in on himself. With a groan Gladio climbed to his feet, nudging a few pillows out of his way. “C’mon babe, let’s get you upstairs and cleaned up.”

It took both Ignis and Gladiolus to get Prompto onto his feet, though they had to pause mid-way to allow him to breathe when his back twinged in pain. When he was finally on his feet Prompto took a deep breath and stretched his arms above his head, after spending so many hours on his knees and in various positions laying down, it was almost a relief to be standing once again. 

“Oh, ow.” His hands desperately searched for the nearest body, which just so happened to be Ignis. Grabbing onto the Beta he bowed his head as another contraction tore through him. 

“Easy baby.” Gladio soothed, stepping up behind Prompto and massaging his lower back. “Breathe in time with Iggy.” Rather than attempting to copy his breathing patterns, Prompto elected to take a deep breath and let out a soft moan. 

Noctis moved to stand beside his mates, wringing his hands together. He longed to touch them but wasn’t sure if his presence would be welcome when Prompto was in pain. Instead he settled for making comforting noises and whispering words of encouragement. 

“Forty-eight seconds.” Ignis stated once it was over. “Noctis would you please reset the timer on Prompto’s phone please?” Happy to do something for his mates, Noctis nodded and collected the phone from where it had been left on the floor, doing as asked. “While you’re upstairs make sure to keep track of the time between them okay?” The older Omega nodded and gave a jaunty salute before ducking beneath Ignis’ arms to pop up between him and Prompto. Startled by Noctis’ sudden appearance and the bright smile on his face, Prompto giggled and leaned in to rub his nose against his. 

“Alright you two.” Gladio interjected. “Break it up, we’ve got to get sunshine upstairs and in the bath.” The two Omegas reluctantly parted from one another, allowing Gladiolus to open the door fully. Prompto winced at the sudden harsh sunlight, in all the excitement he’d forgotten it was nearing mid-morning. 

Ignis accompanied them to the bottom of the stairs, collecting the previously discarded blankets as he did so. “When you come back down darling, we’ll check how far along you are.” Turning to Prompto he kissed him softly. “Enjoy your bath.” With that Ignis retreated into the kitchen with an armful of blankets and the determination to make the nest as comfortable and clean as possible. 

Deciding it would take far too long for Prompto to walk up the staircase, and most likely cause too much discomfort, Gladio crouched down and very gently scooped him up into his arms. He squeaked in surprise, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck and grinned at Noctis as they started up the stairs. It was going to be a long day but he could do it, he could bring his pup safely into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Prom has a bath. Gladio has a minor panic attack. Noctis is grossed out and Ignis is just done with his mates. Oh and a certain little baby finally shows up!
> 
> Fun fact, babies do move during labour! It really freaked my cousin out when her baby decided to kick her spine when she was pushing him out!


	3. The Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor and Childbirth sucks. Anyone who dared say otherwise to his face could go and jump off a cliff.

“That’s it darling,” Ignis cooed, running his fingers through Prompto’s hair as the Omega groaned through another contraction. Gladiolus knelt behind him in the water, gently massaging his lower back and rumbling softly. “You are doing so very well.” The Alpha leant in to press a series of kisses to Prompto’s shoulder blades. The Omega simply whimpered, burying his head in the soft towel that had been carefully folded over the edge of the bath.

Across the room Noctis sat atop the toilet, legs curled up beneath his body as he watched on in horrified silence. He’d know childbirth was a painful affair, every Omega, book and media source said so, but seeing it in person was completely different to reading about it or seeing it on a television screen. His own desire to have pups rapidly diminishing with each contraction. 

Prompto gasped suddenly, turned his head to rest his cheek on the towel as the contraction finally finished. “I can’t.” He whimpered, reaching a hand over the edge of the bath to tangle his fingers with Ignis’. Gladio slipped his hands from Prompto’s back to rest them over his bump, tapping the taut skin.

“Yes you can babe,” He rumbled “You’ve been doing it for over eight hours. You’re so close to the end.”

“M not.” Was the muffled protest. 

Shifting around, Ignis pressed himself closer “Would you like me to check darling?” A pair of pain-filled blue eyes met his own before Prompto nodded. “Alright. Gladio and I will need to swap around for a little bit, is that okay?” A second nod. Smiling Ignis pressed a kiss to his forehead as he stood up, reluctantly pulling his hand free from Prompto’s. “Noct, would you mind running downstairs and grabbing the first aid kit from the kitchen please?” Pleased to be given a legitimate reason to flee the room, Noctis gave a thumbs up and practically flew out of the bathroom.

With a low grunt Gladio stood up, his joints protesting at moving after being held in such an uncomfortable position for so long. Stepping out of the bath he was immediately handed a large towel by Ignis, the Beta moving off to the side to strip himself of his clothing, keeping only his underwear on as Gladiolus had. Ignis had just entered the water when Noctis returned, the requested kit held securely in his arms. 

“Ah thank you Noct. Could you pass me one of the gloves please?” Ignis asked, one hand held out. 

“Kay,” Setting the kit down on the bathroom counter, Noctis shifted through the items, placing a frankly ridiculous amount of bandages and dressings on the side before coming across the pack of gloves at the bottom. Pulling one free of the packaging he passed it over to the Beta with a mumbled “Here.”

“Thank you.” Ignis repeated, slipping the glove on his right hand and kneeling the water. He waited until Gladiolus had occupied his previous spot, taking Prompto’s hand and pressing kisses to it, before he moved. “Prompto, try to relax for me. Focus on Noct and Gladio.” The second, and rather reluctant, Omega chose to sit beside their Alpha, making the strange semi-purring noise that only those of their secondary-gender could. With one hand on his lower back, Ignis reached under Prompto and carefully slipped his fingers inside. The reaction was instantaneous. Prompto let out a harsh and pain-filled yip, wriggling in an attempt to get away from the discomfort. “Darling, it’s okay. It’s okay, I need you to calm down.” When Prompto continued to ignore him, Ignis went to pull away -not wanting to hurt him anymore than he was already doing so- but paused when Noctis took Prompto’s face in his hands.

“It’s okay Prom,” He whispered soothingly, rubbing their noses together. “It’s only Iggy, you’re okay I promise. Just focus on me.” Ignis looked to Gladio and proceeded with his checks when the Alpha nodded. “That’s it Prom, you’re doing so well.” Noctis continued, thankfully providing a well-needed distraction. “There’s no way any Alpha could ever do what you’re doing.” 

“All done.” Ignis announced as he moved away from Prompto. “I’d say you’re around eight centimeters. So it might be time to think about where you want to be when it’s time to push.” Any verbal reply from the Omega was replaced by a gutteral noise, Prompto burying his head against Noctis’ neck as a contraction rocked through him. The three coherent packmates immediately encircled him, smothering him with their own comforting scents and providing gentle touches where possible. 

As the contraction receded into a not-so-dull ache, Prompto let out a heavy sigh, sagging against Noctis. He took a few seconds to regain his strength, before placing his hands on the edge of the bath and pushing himself into an upright position. His eyes immediately met the concerned pair belonging to his fellow Omega.  
“I wanna go back to the nest.” He said firmly, “Don’t want the pup born in water.” 

Gladio was the first to reply with a gruff “Of course.” Prompto watched the Alpha as he stood up, nudging - kicking - Noctis out of the way, and came to stand in front of him. Tilting his head back, he gave his larger mate and exhausted smile, reaching his arms out and made grabby hands. Gladio chuckled and tucked his hands under Prompto’s arms. “On the count of three alright?” Prompto nodded. “One, two, three-!” 

The sudden change in pressure was dizzying. Had it not been for Gladio’s hold on his arms and Ignis holding his hips from behind, Prompto was almost certain he’d have toppled out of the bath and flopped around like a beached whale. Totally not cool. As it was he only wobbled slightly, instantly supported by the Alpha and Beta. Noctis hovering off to his right, not quite sure what he should do. 

Prompto groaned softly, dropping his head back against Ignis’ shoulder, closing his eyes and swaying through another contraction. A small part of his brain registered the noise of his packmates talking, but in that moment in time he couldn’t care less about what they were discussing, not when he could actively feel the pup moving down. And by the Six it was both a terrifying and exciting feeling. Terrifying because he was going to have to actively push his pup out, something he was not looking forward to. Not when the pain was already bordering unbearable. Despite the pain, and the promise of more to come, he was giddy. Finally, after all these years he was going to have a live pup. One that would leave his body alive! 

As the contraction passed he let out a sigh of relief, putting the majority of his weight on Ignis. 

“Come on Chocobo,” Gladio said softly, pecking his cheek while he wrapped a particularly fluffy towel around him. “Let’s get you downstairs while we still can.” Prompto hummed noncommittally but put up no protest as his Alpha carefully scooped him up into his arms, towel and all. He raised his head to peer over Gladio’s shoulder, making sure that his other mates were following them. Once he was certain they were, he settled back down choosing to listen to Gladio’s heartbeat. 

“Gladdy?” He asked quietly, looking up at the Alpha’s face.

“Yeah Prom?” 

“Can I hold the pup?” Gladiolus paused halfway down the staircase to look at him. 

“What do you mean babe?” 

Prompto moved his gaze from Gladiolus’ face to look at the visible parts of his tattoo, “I...when they’re born. Can I hold them first?” 

“Prom, if you wanna hold them until they’re fully grown, you can. This is your pup. You’re the one whose carried them.” He carried on walking, taking care not to jostle Prompto too much. Strolling into the nest Gladio carefully set him on his feet. The Alpha then stood back to his full height and took Prompto’s face in his hands. “No one’s taking this pup from you babe.” Prompto sniffled, wiping away the tears gathering in his eyes. Two large arms wrapped around him, pulling him in against Gladio’s chest. Seconds later he felt two smaller bodies press up against his back.

He’d just opened his mouth to reply when the familiar pain returned. Groaning lowly he clung onto Gladiolus, taking comfort in the scents of his mates and the familiarity of their voices. 

“Owwwwww” 

“I know darling,” Ignis soothed, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “You are doing fantastically.” When the contraction had passed Prompto huffed. Noctis chose that moment to lean and clear his throat.

“I um...I was talking to dad about…” He made a frustrated noise. Prompto pushed away from Gladio to look at his fellow Omega. Noctis huffed and cuddled up against him. “I asked what it was like because I didn’t want to ask any of the midwives.” Not that Prompto could blame him. Most of the Lucian pack’s midwives were stern older Omegas who could easily make a younger Omega feel pathetic. “He told me that she...she danced through my birth. Well not dancing, dancing you know? Like slow dancing. Apparently she refused to sit down or listen to the midwives.”

Ignis made a noise in the back of his throat, “I don’t see what harm it could do. But it is your decision darling.” Prompto remained silent. He’d never heard of Omegas moving during childbirth, let alone dancing. Then again, every Omega he’d ever seen in labor had been chained down or restrained in some way or another. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he met the questioning gazes of his mates. Ignis smiled at him and placed a hand on his waist. “Would you like to try dancing?”

“M’kay” Noctis pulled away from him and ducked around them and started digging through the blankets, following the soft noise of Prompto’s playlist. The phone having been forgotten in favour of getting Prompto upstairs for a bath. Prompto watched on in amusement, letting himself be swayed slowly by Gladio. At some point during the next contraction, and while he’d retreated back into his own mind, focusing on the movement of his pup, Noctis came upon the illusive device.

“May I?” Ignis questioned, motioning towards the phone. Prompto dropped his head onto Gladio’s shoulder, huffing softly as he watched Noctis pass the phone over with a shrug.

“What you picking Specs?” Ignis raised a finger and winked, scrolling through the phone. The song that came from the speakers was certainly not what any of the pack had expected. Briefly forgetting the pain of the near-constant contractions, Prompto giggled. 

Noctis shot him a bright grin, sliding towards him in a manner that would have been sensual if he hadn’t been singing in a awful, nasally tone “My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars~” 

“Six,” Gladio groaned, burying his face against the neck of his giggling Omega “I thought we agreed to never let Noct sing again?” Prompto’s giggles tapered off into a half-moan. He distantly recognised the feeling of Ignis’ and Noctis’ hands on his hips, the pair alternating lines as they sung softly and tried to encourage him to ‘dance’ along with them. There was something ‘calming’ about the change in position and the gentle movements.

They continued on in that manner for another thirty minutes, during which time Noctis chose a few more equally atrocious pop songs. It was during Noctis’ particularly powerful rendition of a rap song that Prompto felt his knees give out, and had it not been for his mates holding him up, Prompto was quite sure he’d have collapsed. 

“Fuck” He whimpered, digging his fingernails into Gladiolus’ arms with enough force to draw blood. Noctis turned the music down, leaving it on just enough to provide a soft background noise. 

“Okay, come on. Let’s get you onto your knees.” Gladio said calmly. Together the trio helped get Prompto onto the floor of the nest. 

“Oh, ow.” Prompto gasped, reaching beneath himself, eyes widening at the strange feeling. “Iggy...Iggy what?” The Beta made a series of soothing noises, placing his hands on Prompto’s lower back and encouraging him to lean forward onto his hands and knees. 

“It’s alright darling, just move slowly. Noctis put one of the pillows under his chest please.” Doing as asked the Omega grabbed the bulkiest pillow he could find, and carefully slipped it under Prompto, kissing the top of his head as he did so.

“Noct” 

“I’m here Prom.” He soothed. Prompto buried his face in the soft fabric, reaching one hand out in Noctis’ general direction. The feeling of another hand in his own was a welcome one, as were the hands of his Alpha and Beta on his back and thighs. “You’re doing so well. You can do this.” 

“Prompto darling, I need you to listen to your body. Push whenever you feel the need to do so.” Prompto grunted, rocking himself back and forth as he pushed his way through the burning agony of the contraction. Gladio’s hand was resting on his ankle, the Alpha counting to ten. 

“Come on Prom,” Noctis encouraged, taking both of the blonde’s hands in his own. “Take a breath then push again.” As if he needed to be told to do so. The searing pain in his lower regions was more than enough to convince him to do so. That and the promise of being able to hold his pup at the end. His grunts soon morphed into muffled yells of pain, at the same time Ignis announced he could see the pup’s head. 

By the Six. Iggy could see his pup. His pup. The sudden overwhelming terror came out of nowhere. How was he meant to care for a pup? Bring this poor innocent little life into a world filled with monsters like Ardyn? There was no way for him to protect his child once it left his body. 

“I can’t.” He sobbed. “I can’t do this.” It took some effort but he was able to eventually pull his hands away from Noctis, though he couldn’t find the strength to move away from Ignis and Gladio. One hand slid beneath him to hold his bump. “It’s not safe!”

“Prompto, Prompto I need you to listen to me.” Ignis begged, “Darling, you need to push. This isn’t safe. The longer you wait and the more you resist the higher the chance that something will happen.” Shaking his head Prompto refused to look at his mates, hiding his face in the pillow once again. 

“No!” His Alpha rumbled quietly, laying out beside him and reaching out to run his fingers through his hair.

“I promise you sunshine, no one is going to hurt you or our pup. They’d have to go through me first, and that’s something that’s never going to happen.” The fingers in his hair moved down to his cheek, gently brushing over the skin. “You’ve got this Prom, this pup’s going to be the safest little thing on the planet. But you’ve got to push ‘em out, give ‘em a chance.” A chance his other pups never had. Without looking at the Alpha by his side, he held a hand out in his general direction, sniffling when it’s immediately held between Gladio’s much larger ones. “Push Prom.” 

And he does. Over and over again, through the horrific burning as Ignis helped guide the pup into the world, Noctis and Gladio whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement in his ears. His body no longer feels like his own, the instinct to ‘fight’ his way through the pain, replacing the all-encompassing fear, until finally he hears it. A scream that isn’t his. It’s the shrill cry of a pup forced into a new and terrifying world. He’s not quite sure how but he suddenly finds himself on his back, propped up against Gladiolus’ chest, and a chubby, screaming little being is placed on his chest. 

The world around him fades away, the voices and scents of his mates becoming muted as he focuses solely on his pup. His pup! His arms came up to hold it’s small body against his own, fingers running across the downy hair in awe. After so many years, so much pain, he was finally holding a living, breathing pup. Leaning in he scented the little one, purring softly at the familiar scent of family and the sweet smell of a newborn that he’d heard so many Omegas talk about before. 

It was only when Gladio leant in to scent them both, rumbling loudly and puffed up in pride, did Prompto emerge from his little world. Refocusing on those around him. Ignis was still kneeling between his legs, a rare grin on his face, and Noctis sitting beside the Beta wearing an equally large grin of his own. Purring contently he held his...wait...carefully he moved his whimpering pup, pressing the little one close to his chest and shifting them just enough. He purred louder, nuzzling his son, not at all caring about the fluids still covering his little body. They were both going to need another bath again anyway. His pup whined again, wriggling in his arms and gravitating towards his chest. 

“I do believe he’s hungry.” Ignis said tentatively, not wanting to disturb the peace. The look of sudden terror on Prompto’s face was almost comical. Smiling warmly the Beta nudged Gladio’s leg aside, partially surprised that the Alpha didn’t threaten him for such a bold move, especially as he moved closer to the newborn. He tucked his arms beneath Prompto’s and aided the exhausted Omega in bringing the pup up to his chest, the child immediately latching on without any form of encouragement. 

“Oh.” Prompto whispered. The unusual ‘pulling’ feeling was strange but not unwelcome, it brought a sought of comfort with it. Knowing that even though his son was no longer safely hidden away inside his body, there was still something that only he could do, that he was needed if the pup was to survive. A reason for his Alpha to keep him around should he get bored of him. Sniffling softly, Prompto ducked his head, hiding his face against his son’s head. 

“You did so well Prom.” Noctis cooed from his side, leaning in to nuzzle his neck as Gladiolus did the same on the other side.

“So fucking well.” Gladio reaffirmed, his arms tightening around Prompto’s hips ever so slightly, a comforting gesture. “I’m so proud of you babe. So proud. Look at what you made.” The pup latched onto one of Gladiolus’ fingers as the Alpha stroked his cheek, recognising the presence of his father almost immediately. 

Their small pack falls into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the company of one another and the presence of the pup. The only disturbance being the deliverance of the afterbirth, which Noctis swiftly wrapped up in a blanket and put aside with a disgusted look. Not that Prompto could blame him. It did look super gross. The exhaustion returned with full-force with his mates surrounding him and his pup still feeding. Had his son been asleep, Prompto was quite sure he’d have followed the pup without a second thought, knowing the other three men would protect them without a second thought. 

“So,” Noctis drawled, curling up against Prompto’s right side, brushing his fingers over the pups cheek. “What’s his name?” Oh yeah. A name was quite important. Humming softly he looked down at the little, blissed out face. He and Gladio had written up a list of twenty-three names during the early months of his pregnancy, whittling it down to just three the week before. The Alpha promising that he could have the final say in naming their child. 

“I was thinking Regis.” He replied, turning to smile at Noct. His fellow Omega blinked once, twice, his jaw dropping open.

“You wanna name him after dad?” 

Prompto’s attention returned to his son, “Yeah.” He said firmly, “Wouldn’t be here if your dad hadn’t let me stay. And...he’s been so nice to me, like a...like a dad. Gladdy helped me narrow it down.” The Alpha gave Noctis a warm smile, tugging Ignis a little closer to his side when the Beta tried to sit up, and rested his cheek on top of Prompto’s head. “Is that okay?”

“Shit. Yeah Prom, s’more than okay.” Noctis replied, leaning in to nuzzle him. “Dad’s gonna be impossible to live with though.” 

“So it’s a good job that none of us live within the Citadel anymore.” Ignis interjected. “Regis Junior…” He made a thoughtful noise, running his own fingers along the newly named pup’s cheek. “It suits him.” The pup pulled away and immediately yawned, his hands curling up against Prompto’s chest before promptly falling asleep. 

“He’s definitely your pup.” Prompto commented, tilting his head to grin up at Gladio. His Alpha chuckled and leant in to kiss him softly. Pulling away from the kiss, not feeling up to anything more than some cuddles, he shifted little Regis into a more comfortable position. 

A little over two years ago he’d been a beaten a battered Omega. A useless mother who could not even save his numerous pups. Pups who he loved fiercely, despite the unpleasant nature of their conception, and longed to hold in his arms but would never see the light of day. But now...now he was warm, surrounded by the large and comforting bodies of his mates, and a perfect little pup asleep in his arms. 

And for the first time in nearly eight years, Prompto was truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in getting this out! I've written and re-written this chapter so many times now! Thank you for sticking by me and I hope this lived up to your expectations! 
> 
> The song they 'dance' to is Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' and fun fact, by cousin did indeed dance her way through childbirth and this was one of her chosen songs! She said the beat helped to focus her and that she found the song ironic.
> 
> Every step of Prompto's labor is based off of hers, so please bear in mind not every labor is the same, hence there may be some things in this you haven't read/heard about before! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading <3 I may write a few oneshots after but at the moment I'm working on getting on top of my cosplays and other fics! Much love to you all!
> 
> As always feel free to come and scream about things with me on Tumblr - TheDarkLordMegatron :D

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously in love with this AU and just had to write something! This will be a three chapter deal, all hopefully uploaded over a week (I do have a in six days and am far too behind on my cosplay haha!) 
> 
> Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, the next is significantly longer! About...three? Four times as long? Something like that!
> 
> My knowledge of childbirth comes from the birth of my cousin, which I was present for. So if something sounds slightly different to what you might expect, it is all based on what I witnessed when I was with her!
> 
> If you haven't seen this AU before head over to Tumblr and find rkcart! It will be worth your time I promise!


End file.
